


The keeping and care of one Jonathan Sims

by Deanpala



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ?????, Bathing someone else against their will but it’s clothed., Brobdingnag, Caretaking, Dehumanization, G/T, Giant!Martin, Giant/Tiny, Martin’s a farmer if that sweetens the pot for anyone?, Tiny!Jon, as in one character genuinely believes the other is an animal and not sentient, genuinely can not understate how non sexual this is, it’s not intentional it’s a misunderstanding, kind of?, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: He gets brought up eye level and starts to shake, and the giants brow furrows in worry and he reaches out his other hand toward Jon who flinches when it starts stroking his head.“Hey little guy, it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.”Or:Jon falls off his boat and ends up somewhere strange, and I love GT and think Jon deserves to be taken care of
Comments: 57
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend drew some giant farmer Martin on the gtma discord and then this happened.

Jon doesn’t know where he is. He knows he isn’t where he’s supposed to be, that he fell out of the boat and drifted for days, and that he’s indefinitely greatful to be on land again, but it’s like nothing he’s seen before. The trees are off color, ridiculously large, and don’t have as many branches as he thinks trees normally do.

The trees start to sway and the ground shakes under him, and he is afraid.

He thinks it must be an earthquake at first but no, the shaking is far to rhythmical for that, there’s a pattern.

The sky goes dark, and the ground reverberates harder than it had before. He turns around to see what changed the light and look up and up and UP.

There’s a pair of gigantic eyes looking down at him.

“Whoa” it’s said softly, but it’s still so LOUD.

Jon tries to scramble away, but one of the hands reaches out and wraps around him. The worst part is he can’t even see most of it, as it wraps around his back for the most part, the bottom three fingers wrapping around his legs and stomach and the top two higher up where they can stop him from turning around and biting the hand.

He’s never been scared of heights before, but positioned as he is, with the grip that at least feels lack luster, he thinks he’s going to be sick.

He gets brought up eye level and starts to shake, and the giants brow furrows in worry and he reaches out his other hand toward Jon who flinches when it starts stroking his head.

“Hey little guy, it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.”

His brow furrows in thought for a second before speaking again.

“You.... you look an awful lot like a person. Can you understand me or talk or something, or is it just a mimicry?”

Jon wants to say something, wants to tell this thing that he’s a person and to PLEASE PUT HIM DOWN, but with the lack of fresh water he’s been getting, he can’t speak. He thinks about nodding or- or SOMETHING, anything to show he’s sentient, but the grip on him makes him to nervous, especially the fingers near his head.

The giant gives a hum.

“Right. Well, bit disappointing to be honest, I could’ve used the company, but oh well. I have to say that’s some bloody clever camouflage anyway.”

He stands up, and Jon lets out a strangled yell. He forgot that the man was only KNEELING before.

He tries to find something to cling to but the fingers are still specifically held away from where he can reach.

The giant looks at him in concern again before brightening and moving a hand to mess with something.

“Right, let me just...”

He breaks out a very large leather pouch with a drawstring around it, and Jon starts kicking at the air frantically.

“It’s a bit of a walk to the house and it isn’t comfortable to hold you like this the entire way, but it’s only temporary don’t worry.”

Jon has no choice but to just... deal with it as he’s put in the pouch and the walk is incredibly unpleasant as he’s been tossed side to side the entire time. 

The giant is obviously trying to be careful when he removes the bag again and lays it on its side, but trapped in total darkness Jon has no way to prepare for when it’s moved.

The darkness gives way to being flooded by light and Jon immediately scrambles out, seeing the outside of the bag had the name “Martin” on it, which was probably the giants name 

Martin is kneeling to be eye level with the counter he’s on and staring at him with utter awe still, before shaking himself out of it, standing, and bustling around the room.

“Right you uh- I can’t get a good look at your teeth without worrying about you biting me just yet, but from eye placement I’d guess you’re a carnivore? I’ll bring some fruit and meat to test it out and just.... hope I guess that you’ll only eat good foods. Either way, I could feel your ribs earlier and that is not a good sign!”

He finishes with collecting the stuff and sets down some fruits and what looks like some sort of shredded cooked meat, along with a measuring cup full of water that’s large enough to be a trough, and Jon gladly digs in, and is careful to make sure he eats some of both so that the giant doesn’t assume in the future and just give him one.

Martin sort of... looms over him and just stares down enraptured, and in any other circumstances he’d feel self conscious, but Jon hasn’t eaten in several days and really doesn’t care right now, however uncomfortable it may be.

When he finishes eating, a giant hand comes at Jon and he jumps away nervously, but he cant avoid it when it cautiously makes contact with his side, he can only freeze, tensing up.

Martin smiles warmly down at him and simply keeps his hand there, not moving until Jon uncoils a bit, at which point he starts petting from his head to his back.

“There we go, you’re a sweet little guy aren’t you? And here I was worrying you’d bite me or something, should’ve known something so adorable wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Jon can not keep an embarrassed blush from creeping onto his face which causes Martin to coo at him even MORE about how cute he is, only making his problem worse.

This goes on for a minute or two before the hand pulls away, and Martin gets up to get something.

Jons confusion only grows when he puts something down and then crowds him between his arms and slowly brings them closer together. It makes him feel very claustrophobic and he really does NOT want to be lifted again, but it’s obvious what Martin’s doing and if he doesn’t want the hands to close in closer to nudge him on, he’s going to have to get on the hand willingly.

He looks up at Martin nervously who gives him a reassuring nod, and he climbs on, falling into a seated position before it even leaves the counter, the skin being too spongy to easily stand on, the muscles twitching.

“You’re being so good for me,” Martin says, and then gives Jon a quick pat on the head and avery small piece of jerky. Jon eats it, but shutters a bit. It’s obvious Martin thinks he’s conditioning him.

Jon yelps and flails a bit when the hand tips beneath him and he slides into a bowl full of warm water, and the hand comes back down into the water to pour some over him as he sputters.

What the  hell.

He tries to climb out of the bowl when the hand goes away, but it’s a bit to slick and is difficult get any grasp.

“No no no,” Martin tuts down at him, gently pushing him back in “I’m just cleaning you up real quick, I promise it won’t be long, we just need to get all that salt that’s crusted up off of you. Although.... hm, maybe you’re use to it, semiaquatic or something. Either way, doesn’t matter, maybe I can visit Tim tomorrow and ask. Even if it’s a species he doesn’t recognize, he’s a vet I’m sure he’ll know how to figure out what it needs.”

He leaves briefly and Jon frantically tries to climb out of the bowl again. He doesn’t know how he’s going to take care of himself in a place like this but he does NOT want any other giants to know about him, and he certainly does not want to live like a glorified pet the rest of his life.

Martin comes back before he can get out though, and he falls back down and pretends like that didn’t just happen.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done.”

He takes a finger covered in what Jon is assuming is shampoo and very gently rubs it into his hair and clothes, and Jon goes very still to avoid getting any in his eyes.

Martin thankfully makes it quick and rinses him off, before immediately pulling him out and patting him down with a washcloth he wraps him up in.

He unfortunately does not put Jon down, and lays his thumb against his cheek, rubbing back and forth a little.

“There you go! Much better, don’t you think?”

Jon hates to admit it, but he feels SOOO much better now that he’s clean. He just wishes he was allowed to do it himself but it’s not like he had a way to convey that. 

Martin moves from rubbing a thumb against his cheek to the slightly more familiar and comfortable petting of before, and after several minutes puts him down to write something. When Jon looks around he realizes he’s been moved to a table, with no way down, and Martin, who’s now thoughtfully murmuring to himself while over a notebook, doesn’t look like he’s planning on moving any time soon.

Besides a finger coming to rustle his hair every few minutes, nothing is happening, and Jon realizes how tired he is. Over the last several days he’s gotten almost no sleep and spent the entire time terrified for his life, but now that he knows he’s largely safe, and he isn’t being watched or manhandled....

He jolts awake a bit when he feels something push it’s way under him and lift him up, but he doesn’t protest more than a whine.

An extremely loud chuckle sounds through the air, and he can practically feel the vibrations of it in his chest.

Something gently brushes his head and he hears 

“You’re alright little guy, go back to sleep”

Before a kiss presses against his head and he’s put down on a pillow, falling asleep again instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dehumanization is extra in this chapter? Like Martin takes Jon to a vet and the two of them talk about him like an actual animal so if that makes you uncomfortable skip the second part of this chapter I guess?

When Jon wakes up, he immediately sees a face looming over him, taking up his whole vision and smiling.

So he of course, yelps and jerks back, falling off the pillow.

Hands waste no time in crowding him, and then he’s being held up to the face and trying to not be too shaken up by how loud the voice is.

“Oh no, I’m sorry! You’re okay, it’s just me. I was just checking in on you, had to leave for a bit to take care of the other animals. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Jon grimaces at the fact that he’s been awake for less than a minute and has already been manhandled, coddled, and compared to an animal. The finger musing up his hair doesn’t not help his feelings on the matter.

“Let’s get some breakfast yeah? Then we’ll get you some fresh air.”

This does make Jon perk up a bit. If he’s outside maybe he’ll be allowed to move around on his own more.

When he’s set down on the table for breakfast, Martin watches just like the day before. However, unlike the day before, Jon isn’t starving enough to be distracted from it, and he can practically feel the knots growing in his back from how tense he is. It feels silly, trying to make himself smaller considering, but it’s hard not to when Martin wears his awe so blatantly as he drinks in his every move.

Jon thinks about telling him to knock it off, but the most he can get out is a hoarse whisper. Definitely better than yesterday, but still not where he wants to be. He’s pretty sure he heard once that screaming doesn’t take vocal cords, but he certainly doesn’t think it helped the situation.

As soon as he’s done, Martin wastes no time on picking him back up, apparently in a rush to get started on whatever work he has for the day outside of his animals. 

He’s put down in a wooden raised box full of dirt and plants, mostly flowers of some kind.

He feels a finger poke into his chest and looks up at Martin, who points between him and the flowers, and then shakes his head.

“Don’t eat my flowers, ok? They’re medicinal, and I don’t know what they’d do if you got more than a bite or two in.”

With that he strokes Jon’s back once, a sort of permission to wonder he guesses, and Martin starts his pruning and weeding.

———————

It goes on for a few hours, Jon being allowed to just walk around while Martin goes off to do various things, and when he’s done he simply puts Jon in his pocket, and starts waking.

The pocket is actually... kind of nice. It’s dark, and enclosed, and there’s the comforting beating of Martin’s heart behind him and the rhythmic pace of the swaying.

He quickly gets bored though, and scrambles to poke his head out. Martin’s chuckle is almost to much this close to its source, and he looks down at Jon fondly, not saying anything.

Jon isn’t really thinking about how high up he is when he sees the house in the distance, he just knows that he does NOT want to interact with another giant, especially if it’s the “vet” Martin promised they’d visit, so he tries to scramble out of the pocket and make his escape.

Martin frowns down at him, and starts petting him in a way that he supposes is meant to be soothing, before pushing him back into the pocket.

“Hey, I know, you’re probably getting restless, but you’re almost finished, then you can run around as much as you want. You’ll probably even get a treat!”

Jon is certain that Martin won’t pick up on his unimpressed glare, but that doesn’t keep him from giving it. He’s not pleased with being condescended to, and “restlessness” is far from his most most pressing issue right now. 

He’s rather annoyed at being properly shoved into the pocket, but when he hears a knock and a far to enthusiastic “Martin!” He decides maybe it isn’t so bad in here after all and curls up, hoping to avoid notice.

“Hey Tim!It’s good to see- wait, don’t, no hugs right now- it’s good to see you!”

“No hugs? Did you bring me another stray?”

There’s a long silence and then

“It’s slightly different this time, I think you’ll like this one.”

“Course I will, but you’re already running a farm, a ranch of sorts, and selling medicine on the side, do you think you can take on another project right now?”

“I mean, really all of those things you said constitute as farming, and this one isn’t a project, it seems perfectly healthy so.”

“You know full well that wasn’t my point. It’s a lot of work for little ol you is all. And if it’s really healthy why are you bringing it here?”

Jon’s world lurches a bit as Martin rocks back and forth on his heels in excitement.

“Right so, it might just be easier to show you, prepare to be wowed.”

Fingers make their way into the pocket and Jon yelps and tries to fold himself into a corner where he can’t be reached, but despite his best efforts, they wrap around him and set him down right in front of the other giant.

Tim immediately kneels down to get a better look, and Jon frantically tries to scramble away, but there isn’t really anywhere he can go.

“Where did you find this?” He asks a bit breathlessly.

“It was just in my field. I’m not really sure what to do with it in terms of caretaking? Like what I can feed it, habitat, all that, so here I am.”

“Can I pet it?”

Much to Jon’s dismay Martin’s says “yeah, sure. Hasn’t been hostile to me yet anyway.”

Tim wastes no time in doing so, so now there’s two giants who want to pet and coo over him. Great.

After a minute or two of this he abruptly stands up.

“Right. Anything wrong with it outside of the obvious malnourishment?”

“Not as far as I can tell, no.”

“Great.”

Tim leaves and comes back with a small kit of various medical supplies, and Jon suddenly feels incredibly anxious.

“You aren’t going to hurt him or- or try to make him some grand discovery right?”

Tim huffs at this.

“Course not, what do you take me for? Just a basic health check up, maybe some other things. Like you said, if you’re going to take care of it you need to know what it needs.”

Jon’s heart starts pounding wildly when Tims hand makes it way behind him so he can’t escape, and he puts a ridiculously large stethoscope to his chest.

A frown crosses the face in front of him, and even though he knows he hasn’t done anything to cause it, it makes him just a bit more afraid.

“Strange.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what’s normal for whatever he is, but smaller animals tend to be far faster. By all accounts he shouldn’t be alive with how slow his is. Mice and gerbils, other animals around his size or a bit bigger have heart rates in the 300’s.”

Martin’s face goes to one of concern.

“But he’s fine right?”

“I mean.... it’s concerning, but he’s miraculously lasted this long, so I don’t know what to say really. Shouldn’t be possible. Maybe try measuring it again later after a rest period and having him exercise a bit, see how much it changes.”

The hand goes from just being behind him to holding him, and squeezing by his jaw which is a HORRIBLE sensation, and causes him to open his mouth.

It thankfully does not last long before he’s put back down.

“Looks like he’s an omnivore, but I’d recommend a more plant heavy diet than a meat based one.”

Martin nods at this.

“And is there any certain type of temperature or something I should keep in mind?”

“You know animals pretty well Martin, he’ll try and do whatever’s more comfortable and you work with that.”

“Right. Thank you Tim I really appreciate this.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

Tims hand crowds Jon’s sight again and a finger ruffles his hair.

“Does this rascal have a name?”

“Not yet I’m... well you know how it is. It’s nice to keep something for awhile, but I don’t want to name him if I’m going to release him again, best not to get too attached.”

Jon is hit with the sudden realization he has no idea how take care of himself without a home or market to go to, not to mention the giant animals, and his knees go a bit wobbly.

“That’s actually something interesting I noticed. I’ve never heard anything about one of these, but he seems very... domestic. And if you look close, you’ll see how his coat is an ACTUAL coat, not fur. Someone obviously made these and dressed him, but I don’t know why he’s keeping it or why whoever had him before just let him go without mentioning some new discovery. For all we know the reason he’s the only one we know about is because he was made in a lab or something.”

“Do you think anyone’s looking for him then, if someone owned him before?”

“No, I don’t think they just lost him, your lands to big for him to just happen upon it within a day or two, but I have no clue if he could survive in the wild long term or not.”

“Right. So I’m keeping him then.” 

Martin’s hand joins Tim’s and Jon represses a shudder.

It’s good to know that he doesn’t have to worry about them outing him to the government or something, and that he’s safe from the outside.

He just doesn’t know how much he likes the alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, thinking about the square cube law and writing the heartbeat part: yeah maybe it is impossible WHAT ABOUT IT? WHATCHA GONNA DO?


	3. Chapter 3

The next week or so isn’t.... great.

Apparently, not all plants get harvested in the fall, but in the spring too . Luckily Martin grows the stuff for fall for the most part, so it won’t take weeks or months for him to finish, but he DOES have to start picking and selling many of his vegetables. Since Martin has decided to not make Jon some new cool discovery, this means that he has to stay at his house.

Alone.

In a terrarium.

It’s so boring in there. It’s nice to not have to worry about being picked up, Martin often only has just enough strength to blearily smile at him through the glass and get him new food and water, before immediately falling passing out.

He supposes that he had a lot to do without harvest anyway, but still.

When Martin comes home after finally selling all his vegetables, he doesn’t fall asleep to make up for the rest of the week, but scoops Jon up and lays down on the couch to watch telly (the technology here is weird, they have tv but not cars?) and just pets him.

He does of course eventually fall asleep, and Jon is trapped between a cupped hand and a gently rising chest.

He tries to squirm out from under the hand, but this only leads to the fingers curling up closer around him and Martin shifting in his sleep, so Jon gives up and resigns himself to the dark warmth.

It’s actually kind of nice, considering how busy Martin’s been.  
——————-

Jon wakes to something proding his side, and sleepily tries to bury himself further into... whatever it is that’s so warm.

The world around him rumbles a bit and it relaxes him, makes him think of a thunderstorm, but the thing starts prodding at him again, so he makes a whine of protest, and tries to bat it off.

“Stop iiiit.”

Suddenly the entire world is moving around him, and he becomes MUCH more awake as Martin sits up and lifts the hand holding Jon uncomfortably close to his face.

“Did- did you just talk?”

Jon presses himself against the fingers to get some semblance of space but the difference is almost laughable in its non existence.

He doesn’t really know what to say so he sort of just nods and says “yes?”

Martin let’s out a huff of amazement and squishes Jon against his chest for an uncomfortable moment before going back to the earlier position.

“That’s- that’s amazing! Wait how- how long have you been able to speak? Could you understand me this whole time?”

Jon winces a bit at this.

“I- forever? Or, no, a day or two? I um- I’d lost my voice when you- when we met. I was- I intended for my first words to you to be significantly less whiny, I was just-“

“Sleepy” Martin finishes fondly “I understand, you don’t have to explain yourself to me little guy.”

“Oh um. Thank you I guess? I’m- could you not call me that though?”

“What? Little guy?”

Jon nods.

“Then what do you want to be called?”

“My names Jon.”

“Jon. Hmm, that’s a nice name.”

His finger reaches up and starts ruffling Jon’s hair, and he hunches his shoulder uncomfortably at this.

“Guess it’s good I didn’t have time to think of a name for you myself, huh?”

“I umm. Yes. Yes, I’d prefer keeping my own.”

Martin laughs a bit at this.

“Understandable. Well Jon, you want some dinner?”

“Yes please.”

He yelps when Martin stands at his answer without warning, and walks them over to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinners... fine. Martin’s still pretty exhausted from the spring harvest, but being able to communicate makes a huge difference.

“I uh- you don’t have to, I know your tired but do you have any meat? I’ve largely been eating plants for the last few days.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, sorry Tim said you’d do best on a mainly plant based diet. I think I have some Pieczeń cielęca he made for me still, knows how much harvest takes out of me. Any spices or anything you know of you can’t eat?”

“I’m pretty certain I can eat anything you can diet wise. What’s uh- what’s Pieczeń cielęca?”

“It’s like a juicy garlicky beef thing with bacon on it, comes with potatoes and carrots.”

He shrugs. It certainly sounds good, and he isn’t going to make Martin cook a whole meal for him when he can’t even eat the whole thing.

Apparently knowing he’s sentient does not change Martin’s fascination with him as he stares at him eating with his head resting on his arms.

“Er.... could you maybe not watch me? It’s making feel a bit self conscious.”

Martin smiles at him and his arm moves, knuckles brushing down Jon’s back.

“Sorry, you’re just so adorable.”

“I- I’m not- thank you?”

Martin just smiles again and pulls his arm back, and doesn’t remember to look away for a long moment.

———————-

Martin being able to understand him changes.... less than Jon hoped.

He bats at the finger rustling his hair.

“Stop that, you’re making it impossible to manage.”

Martin let’s out a chuckle, and moves the hand to pet him down his back instead.

Jon grits his teeth. He’s always liked physical affection, but only when it doesn’tsurprise him, when he can SEE it.

It makes him seethe a bit, and that feeling itself makes guilt churn up in his stomach.

Martin’s not really doing anything wrong. He isn’t hurting him or anything, and whenever Jon asks him to stop doing something he stops doing it.

In the moment at least. That’s sort of the problem, that he can’t get away from it for long, because asking for a change is a short term solution, and doesn’t know when Martin’s going to do it so he can’t ask ahead of time, and he doesn’t want him to stop entirely because he does enjoy, and for somethings, even need it at certain points.

The worst he thinks, is being picked up. He doesn’t mind being held, but being picked up is disorienting, and far to fast. By the time he knows to ask not to be it’s already to late, and Martin’s half way across the room.

He’s rarely more than an arms reach from Martin, and as nice as it might be at any given moment, no matter what they’re doing, he can’t relax, because he knows that at any time Martin can just scoop him up.

It’s frustrating to say the least.

———————

Usually, when Martin moves him around, it’s for a short amount of time. 

This time, it’s taking considerably longer, and Martin’s heading toward the door.

“Martin. Martin wait, put me down real quick.”

Martin gives him a look that is equal parts puzzled and amused and sets him down on the table.

“What’s up?”

“I’m- where are we going?”

“Oh is that what you’re worried about? It’s nothing, just going to get you a check up with Tim. I figure now you can actually talk and all, it’ll be easier for both of you and we’ll know you’re okay.”

“Or you could um- just ask me? I’m fine, there isn’t any reason to go there.”

Martin rolls his eyes at this.

“I see what’s going on. There’s nothing wrong being a bit scared of a doctors visit, but I promise you you’ll be ok.”

He reaches for Jon again, but this time, Jon bites him, and is immediately released.

“Ow! What was that for!”

“I said I’m not going.”

“You didn’t have to bite me though!”

Jon cringes internally at the slightly raised voice, but doesn’t conceded, anger twisting in his chest.

“I already tried just tell you, and you didn’t listen! You never listen to anything I tell you! I thought it would change once you could understand me but it’s the same!”

Martin’s face changes from annoyed to concern.

“What are you talking about Jon? Every time you ask me to stop doing something I do.”

“Yeah, for a bit, but ten minutes later and you’re touching me again!”

“Do you- do you dislike being touched? I mean, there really aren’t many other ways for you to get around-“

“Yes? No? I don’t know, but that isn’t the point! It doesn’t matter how I feel about it, you have never, not once, asked my permission before doing something. That isn’t- that’s not OKAY Martin.”

Martin looks a bit guilty now, and reaches a hand toward Jon before thinking better of it.

“I’m- I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Well, I do,” he lets out a world weary sigh before lifting up his arms to be picked up. “Just- put me in the terrarium for now.”

“What? But you hate it in there, you can’t get out.”

“Look, I want to be left alone right now okay? If you put me in there you don’t have to worry about mice or whatever getting to me, and I can just. Have some time to myself.”

“Ok,” Martin says quietly “I’m picking you up now.”

They don’t say anything else after that.


	5. Chapter 5

It lasts three days before Martin gives up. 

It’s a bit of a blessing to be honest, Jon’s got it in his head that he can’t give up first, but being stuck in here is driving him crazy. Martin was kind enough to line the inside of the terrarium with some cloth to function as a curtain of sorts to feel like he had more privacy, but unsurprisingly, sitting alone in a small dark space is not a fun time.

He still grits his teeth when he hears the tapping on the glass. It feels like his skull is vibrating a bit.

He pulls the curtain aside to look at Martin, who’s crouched by the bedside table to be more eye level.

“Yes? Did you need something?”

Martin’s hands are twisting around each other a bit.

“I was just um- I know you wanted to be left alone, and I respect that, but I just wanted to show you something if that’s- if you’d be ok with me picking you up for just a moment to bring you over there?”

Jon sighs, but honestly, he’s getting tired of his self imposed darkness, and he’s a bit lonely and very bored, so he nods and lifts his arms up.

“I’m uh- I’m picking you up now.”

Martin is careful this time, slow, and kneels down to set him by something.

“It’s a doll house,” he says “I thought it might be nice to- to have your own space that you can leave when you want, and to have some stuff that’s your own size.”

This is- this is too much- too thoughtful- too-

Too perfect.

He touches the door hesitantly, and then turns back to look at Martin.

“Thank you I’m- sorry I just need- I need a little more time but. I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Martin smiles at him a bit sadly.

“Of course. I’m good at waiting, I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

—————————-

Their relationship builds back up slowly.

Martin gives Jon a warning almost anytime he does anything, and it’s appreciated, it really is, but it’s a bit much.

He isn’t really talking to Martin again yet, but he lets himself be brought out for meals, and walks around on counters and tables that are fixed with ladders Martin has built for him to get around easier without being touched.

He likes to explore when Martin’s working, although it is difficult due to all the work it takes and the constant worry he’ll come back and not notice Jon on the floor walking toward the next ladder. 

Still. It’s refreshing, and the first thing he’s really been allowed to do on his own.

This time, he is surprised to find himself on top of a piano. He’s seen it before obviously, because with everything being so large it’s impossible to not, but he’s never gotten a good enough angle to realize that it was more than some sort of table.

He cautiously hops down onto the keys, and then tries to jump from one to another. When he doesn’t fall, he counts it as a success.

He’s never learned how to read sheet music if he’s honest, but he knows what sounds good, and if he messes around enough can get something decent out of it.

He gets lost in trying to make a song with merger amount he can do. He can really only reach five keys apart, and if he uses his hands maybe hit four at a time, which doesn’t sound too good when they’re all so close together.

Eventually, he finds a rhythm. He’s so caught up in it he doesn’t notice anything’s moving around until he hears a few notes play down the key board, and looks over at Martin in surprise, who awkwardly smiles in a way that looks like he’s asking for permission.

Jon purses his lips in determination, and plays four more notes before pausing and looking to Martin again, allowing him to add to the melody.

They go back and forth like this until they stop pausing, and they’re just playing, making something new and exciting.

Both of them reach the end a little breathless in exhilaration (and Jon from the hopping about) and glance at each other before bursting out laughing, which causes Jon to fall over on the keys, causing them to laugh harder.

A finger approaches him and Jon flinches away, but it stops in front of him, only being there to aid him in getting up, not to grab him.

He does not pull himself up. Instead, he decides to lean against the hand attached to it.

They don’t move for a long while.  
—————————

Things don’t magically get better after that, but they do improve.

As Jon tries to climb up the tables ladder Martin gives him a look of intense concern.

“Need a hand?”

“I’m fine, I’ve got it.”

Martin’s eyebrows burrow on concern.

“Are you sure? It’s really no trouble and that doesn’t look.... safe.”

Jon rolls his eyes.

“Martin, please. You’ve already built me ladders, and I appreciate it, but I can handle myself from here.”

Martin doesn’t look very happy about it, but he lets him get up by himself.

When Jon gets up, he sits himself within easy reach of Martin.

It’s progress. For both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon startles when he hears a knock reverberate through the house, and goes to open his window which is covered entirely by and eye.

The side of it crinckles in a smile at seeing him and pulls back, and Jon leans out the window.

“Hello Martin.”

“Hi Jon! What are you doing?”

“Nothing much,” he says drearily. There isn’t really he CAN do without anything his size. 

“Oh. I’m sorry about that I actually- I might have something to help though?”

Jon leans back a bit as the hand approaches the window just out of instinct, and Martin uncurls his fingers, revealing several books.

Jon looks at Martin in awe.

“How did you get these?”

“Specialty item. Sort of hard to find since most tiny books are just for the aesthetic and don’t have anything on the inside, so sorry if they aren’t to your taste, didn’t have a lot to chose from.”

“No don’t- don’t apologize this is- this is too much, must have cost a fortune, you’ve already gotten me the house and furniture and feed me, you didn’t have to do this...”

“Do you- do you not like them then?”

“No that isn’t- I love them I just. Feel bad I suppose.”

“Oh,” Martin says, pursing his lips. “Well then. Don’t. It’s a gift, I don’t want you being bored all the time.”

He puts the hand right up to the window so Jon can take the books, and he does so reverently.

“Thank you.”

Martin (slowly, he’s getting better at doing thing in a way Jon can protest, always making sure he has time and can see it coming) puts a finger through the window and brushes Jon’s arm.

“Of course. I also wanted to tell you that Tims coming over for dinner tonight. Nothing to do with you, I’ll keep him away if that’s what you want, but I just wanted to warn you in case you thought I was trying to pull one over on you, and so I can get your say ahead of time.”

“Ah. I see.”

“This isn’t- I’m not trying to buy you off or something, I actually ran into him while I was looking for these. And if you decide not to join us, it’ll be something to keep you busy? Not that that’s what they’re FOR, I just-“

Jon smiles fondly at the rambling and pushes down at one of the fingers to get Martin’s attention.

“Martin. I wasn’t accusing you of anything, you’re fine.”

“Right. I just- wanted to make sure. So. What do you say?”

Jon thinks about it for a long moment.

“I’m- I’m not sure. I think it’d be likely for me to change my mind on it no matter what I choose. How about you two have dinner together and if he asks you can come in and see how I’m feeling?”

“Yeah that- that makes sense. Ok then.”

There’s an awkward moment of silence between them.

“Do you- do you maybe want to hang out, or I can... leave you to read your books?”

Jon looks longingly at the books, then climbs up on the window sill. 

“I’ll have time to read later,” he says, sliding down on the hand below.  
———————————

Jon had been planning on reading during Tim and Martin’s dinner, but he finds himself too nervous, pacing back and forth through his house until he feels the ground shake in announcement of Martin.

“How’s- hows the dinner going?” He asks.

“Fine. Tims wondering if he can say hi.”

Jon makes a spur of the moment decision, because he’s been trying to puzzle out how he feels for awhile and still isn’t sure, and he’s always been a little bit of a people pleaser.

“Sure.”

“Great! That’s- thanks. Do you want me to pick you up or just go grab him or-“

“In here. I would- I would prefer to do it from somewhere I’m comfortable.”

“Fair enough. I’ll just- go get him then.”

Jon nervously wrings his hands as he thinks, and then steps out of the house. Might as well commit he supposes.

Jon usually tries to avoid being on the floor near the giants, but it isn’t really possible this time, and a mantra of “run hide run hide run hide” flies through his mind as Martin and Tim come in.

He stubbornly locks up his muscles, and doesn’t move.

His fear lessens into anxiety as both of them lay down on the floor to be more eye level.

“Hey little buddy,” Tim says finger brushing against Jon’s cheek “Martin tells me you can speak?”

He closes his eyes briefly at the contact.

“I’m- yes.”

“Tim,” Martin says gently, grabbing his wrist “he doesn’t really.... like being touched a lot of the time. Or the nicknames”

Jon bristles at the tone being taken, like he isn’t able to understand them, but he does appreciate it, no matter what his initial feelings are.

Tim does take the hand away and uses it to prop up his head.

“Right, sorry. Kind of hard though isn’t it, with him being so adorable?”

Martin briefly looks at Jon before blushing and looking away.

“Well. Yes.”

Jon let’s out a startled squawk of indignation at that.

“Sorry,” Martin says, “it’s true though. You are really really cute.”

Tim hums in agreement “just wanna hold him.”

Then turns back to Jon himself.

“So, how you doing? Gaining that weight back, healing up nicely? Martin’s not causing you too much trouble is he?”

Jon has to fight off a blush at all the cooing over him, but he can’t help but smile at the fact Tim’s not only ribbing him. 

“I’m being well taken care of thank you very much, but as far as trouble goes....”

“Hey!” Martin says, mock offended.

“Sorry, I’m hardly going to lie to my doctor though, am I?”

Jon’s legs are shaking a bit at the amount going on around him, but humor has always been his coping mechanism.

Tim frowns at him.

“Hey, easy bud, I don’t bite. You need some space?”

And Jon is so, sooo greatful for the offer, because there was no way he was going to ask for help himself.

“Yes please. Actually, is it okay if I just- go back into my house and we can talk from there? I’d just feel better somewhere less... open.”

“Course, I don’t mind.”

Martin runs a reassuring finger down his back.

“Remember Jon, you can change your mind at any time, you don’t have to worry about making us happy or whatever, just do what makes you comfortable.”

Jon feels like he ought to be offended, but he’s learning that Martin isn’t really coding him, he’s just like that to everyone.

“Thank you, it’s genuinely okay though.”

“Good. Just wanted to check.”

Jon goes back into the doll house and instantly feels better at being in a space where no one can just casually reach for him without opening the house first.

“Jon,” Tim says “would it be alright if I asked some questions for curiosities sake? Not going to publish any of it and you don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to, but I am dying to know more about how you function.”

“Um. Yes? That’s fine?”

  
“Alright, so my first question is who was your first owner? If owners the right term, no offense meant.”

“I’ve rather been wondering that myself,” Martin mutters “I wouldn’t just loose you personally.”

Jon totally forgot that he never told anyone what he was or his whole deal.

“Oh! No I don’t- I’ve never had an owner, until Martin I’ve always taken care of myself.”

Tim looks both very fascinated and confused.

“Then did you make your clothes yourself? Cause I gotta say, that’s impressive.”

“No I’m- I bought them at a store? Where I’m from everyone is about my size.”

“Really?” Tim asks, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“There’s MORE of you?” Martin asks “that’s just- that’s too much. Do you need me to bring you back home?”

“I uh- I appreciate the thought, but I don’t think you could-“

“What do your people eat?” Tim asks “Martin said you like meat, is it mainly snails and bugs of some sort? Where do you all live? In burrows? Trees?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. If you just let me say this it’ll clear up a lot for you. I’m from somewhere very far away where EVERYTHING is my size. Plants, animals, ect. I didn’t even know people your size existed until Martin found me. I was part of a research exhibition when I fell overboard.”

Martin let’s out a horrified sound and has a look on his face he usually has when he wants to nuzzle and mother hen Jon.

“So you have family and friends missing you?”

Jon shrugs embarrassed.

“Not.... really. Me and Captain James were rather close but she was about it, and I don’t know if we were just work colleges or actual friends.”

Martin frowns at that.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Really. Did you have any more questions?”

“You have weird biology,” Tim says “would you mind if some other time I ran some experiments?”

“Are you going to pry my mouth open again?”

Tim does look rather abashed at that.

“In my defense I was trying to help, and had no idea you were sapient.”

“I’m not hearing a no....”

Tim puts on a dramatic fake sigh “fine, if I must agree, no manhandling in general that isn’t cleared.”

“Then I think I might be willing to do something like that, as long as Martin came too.”

Tim does a little fist pump and Jon jumps back as a finger is thrust through his window.

“Hell yeah, high five.”

He very hesitantly and bemusedly high fives the finger.


	7. Chapter 7

The tests aren’t near as bad as he thought they’d be. It’s mostly a lot of questions, but Tim does measure him and ask him to get his heart rate up a bit with exercise to test if it gives him any answers the last one didn’t.

Eventually the questions just turn into Jon telling them stories of what things are like back home, and it goes on hours past what the test itself was supposed to last, so Martin goes to make them tea.

“Tim,” Jon says “there’s not a lot I can do here myself.”

Tim smiles gamely “no shit”

“Shut up,” he says back casually “anyway, I wanted to... to do something nice for Martin to thank him for helping me while I’m here, but I can’t do it on my own which makes it difficult? Do you have any ideas?”

“You know, I think I might have a few.”

———————

“Are you sure you don’t want me to put you somewhere?” Martin asks, and the size of those puppy eyes are unfair.

“Martin, I can handle myself for a few hours, really. You don’t need to baby sit me, I have these ladders all around and my house should I need it.”

“Alright just..... be careful okay? Keep an eye out for any bugs or animals.”

“I will.”

“And make sure you don’t slip on the ladders.”

“I won’t.”

“And pay attention to where the edge of the counter is.”

“Martin! Really, I’ll be fine!”

“Sorry sorry I just worry.”

Tim peeks his head in right then.

“Mother henning?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not-,” Martin protests “it isn’t mother henning if you have valid reasons to be worried!”

“Pretty sure it is mate. Seriously, Jon will be fine on his own for a bit, it isn’t such a huge deal. You leave him alone longer when you go to the market all the time. Right Jon?”

“Right.”

“That’s not- it isn’t the same! I never just leave you out on your own then!”

Jon push teasingly at Martin’s face that’s rested on the counter in front of him and stumbles a bit when Martin’s scrunches it up a bit in surprise.

“Seriously, I’m not kidding, go! You guys have fun! I’ll probably just go straight home and read anyway.”

Martin looks pleadingly at Tim as if he’s going to defend him when it was his idea to go out.

“I’ve already gotten the horses ready and they’re probably getting impatient. Just saying.”

Martin’s lets out a groan and stands up.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go out. I hate both of you.”

“No you don’t. If it’ll make you feel better you can move the house over by the landline, and can check in on a pay phone.”

Jon rolls his eyes when Martin does just that, but doesn’t protest.

“Now go on!”

They leave, Martin very hesitantly, and Tim is back less than a minute later after “conveniently forgetting” his jacket.

“He tried to follow me back in if you’d believe it,” he says.

“Unsurprising.”

“So what do you need boss?”

“Well, if you could get me my portable ladder and put the crockpot and food up here, that would be great. I can handle everything else.”

“You got it!”

He quickly does all of that and as he’s about to leave he’s stopped by Jons voice.

“Wait! I’m- uh. Thank you Tim. For distracting him for a few hours.”

“It’s no problem little buddy.”

The annoyance of before at the nicknames is less now, at least from Tim. Tims just a nickname kind of guy.

Jon gets up, and gets to work.


End file.
